How Do You Cope
by IAmAFallenMischiefAngel
Summary: Jace Lightwood and Clary Fray have an arranged marriage. Clary has been crushing on him for years, but he was always rude and pushy. When she was little he would always shove her into the dirt, and laugh. She can't believe her parents would force her into this after they knew he was so abusive to her. How will she cope with all of her troubles with school and her job atop it all?
1. Faster Than The Wind Could Blow

**Hi! This has taken me a while to get to work so go easy on me. Constructional ccriticism is welcomed with open arms! Well I am not one that likes long authors notes so on with the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare won't give it to me!**

I was running. I didn't know where, but I knew I had to get away. My life was too crazy, and I was breaking. I couldn't take it anymore, this was the last straw. They all knew I hated him. He did this to me. He destroyed the slim string of love I had been holding onto. The scars on my arms proved everything. But did I get help? No. When people looked my way they didn't think of helping me. They thought 'That is a broken girl. She is too broken to fix.' But in reality all I needed was some love. But love wasn't what I got. I got life. I got what some people called, memories. But I suppose that if I died I wouldn't be remembered, would I? No. I can't let go yet. I will not give up, and turn to suicide. Life is too precious for that. But then, why would life be precious if there was no death? This arranged marriage would kill me. He was not for me, and I was not for him. I had almost reached Simon's, when I ran into something warm and solid. I looked up and met gold. Shoot! The man that was ruining my life was standing in front of me. The man I was running from. Jace.

For a moment I just stared begging for this to be a nightmare I would wake up from any moment. That was before he opened up his big fat mouth.

"Watch where you're going you stupid snitch. Maybe if you paid attention a little more than what you do in class, you would be smarter and less of a klutz!" He sneered, wiping off the dirt she had gotten on him from running through puddles in the rain. Hurt flashed through her eyes and she saw him smirk. That was all Iit took for her to see red.

"Me?! You shouldn't stand in the middle of the sidewalk like a bump on a log! Oh, and just for the record, I am all A's and I am already graduated, because of how smart I was! I skipped a grade, THANK YOU! You, on the other hand have to hurry by the end of the year to get up to a C-! By the way, I already got excepted into college! So mind your own business! I will not marry you and I will get away from you, even if it's the last thing I do!" I screeched backhanding him and turning to leave.

I can't believe she had the nerve to insult the great Jace Lightwood! Nobody insults Jace Lightwood. I would be lying, if I said I didn't find it attractive. I have always loved Clary. Since I met her for her flaming hair, emerald green eyes, and spitfire attitude. She was pretty, but she didn't know that. I would have dated her a long time ago, but she was a nerd and I was star quarter back. If anyone found out, my reputation would have been trashed. I knew because, my old friend Sebastian Verlac, dated her. One minute, he was star running back, next minute; he's chess captain, manga reading, and glasses wearing geek (A/N: no offense, I myself wore glasses for a while, and I am still a geek) That was NOT happening to me. I wanted a football scholarship not a chess scholarship. So, of course when an arranged marriage was proposed, I threw a fit. I had always been abusive to Clary, physically and verbally, so when she was told she was going to marry me, she barricaded herself in her room, and refused to come out. She told me she would run, I guess it didn't really dawn on me she would actually do it. I suppose she was running to that pathetic boyfriend of hers. Samuel, was it? No. Sterling, maybe? Nope. Sandy, possibly? I don't think so. Simon, was it? Yes, thats it. Simon. I couldn't have her running, now could I? I grabbed her arm and said, "You just called me stupid, didn't you? No one calls me stupid. I am going to teach you a lesson." She looked scared as I inched closer to her. I guess I forgot that we were in New York, for a minute, because what happened next was not expected. A man jumped out from somewhere and screamed for me to let her go.

**A/N: Whoa! Bet cha' weren't expecting that! Did ya'? Did ya' expect that? Crap... stupid coffee. Who do you think the man was? Hint: In the books he was evil, and obsessed with Clary. He is Clary's brother but doesn't like to be called by his real name. He goes by something that starts with S... it isn't Simon, so who is it?**


	2. I Love You

**Hey all! Me again! Umm, I have been thinking of a story and I want you to tell me if you would read it. I think I will call it I Cry. Well anyways the summary would be: She stayed, but she can't take anymore of the constant abuse. She has bruises all over her, and they just don't stop. What will happen when Clary leavesher abusive boyfriend Sebastian, and meets Jace? How will Sebastian react? Will Clary be able to open up, or will she build walls around herself to keep him out? Anyways on with the disclaimer: I do not own TMI. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare. I only own the plot.**

"Stop, leave Clary alone! Touch her again, and you're dead!" Yelled a voice from down the street. It sounded oddly familiar, but before I could analyze it, Clary was yelling out, at the force of being ripped from my hands.

I looked up, into the face of my savior, ready to thank whoever it was, only to look up into the face of my ex-boyfriend. Sebastian Verlac.

"Sebastian? What the hell are you doing here?" Was he STALKING me? Creepy...

"Um... err, uh... you see. Well, I, um was just going for a walk," he said. Then he looked around him. "In the rain." Yep. Totally stalking me. Creep...

"Look dude, apparently you're stalking me, and it's kind of creeping me out. So if you could be so kind, as to stop it, I will be on my way... forever. Oh, and get it through your head: WE. ARE. OVER You were too possessive. You didn't even let me hang with my BEST FRIEND! So what if Simon is a guy! He was-is my best friend and that won't change!" I yelled, thrashing about in his iron grip. He wouldn't let go of me and was gripping me harder. He was hurting me, and he wouldn't stop. I left him because he hurt me. I ran from him because he hurt me. And the hurt just wouldn't stop.

"You are mine. I will show you, that you are mine. I made you mine, the day you told me you loved me. You left me a month after. For no reason, you left me! God damn it! You l-left me! Why did you do it? I loved you! Oh! Was it just so you could lose your fucking virginity? Damn you to hell! Was I even your first time?! Or did you go out fucking other guys, and leaving them too?!" He sobbed, leaning onto me for support. I was confused. I saw him cheating on me in some room at a party, with KAELIE! What the fuck was he talking about?

"What the fuck!? You bitch! You cheated on me at some party with KAELIE! I saw you! How can you lie straight to my face right now?!" I screamed, punching him in the arm.

"Kaelie? What? No, remember I went home early from the party we went to the day before you broke up with me!"

By now Jace had left us alone in our petty argument. "You did? Omg! I am so sorry Sebastian! Please forgive me I forgot! I was drunk off my ass, and I thought it was you! Yes you were my first time! No I don't go out fucking other guys and leaving them too. You were my first boyfriend; first time, and you were my only boyfriend, only time." I answered truthfully hoping he would forgive me. Would he?

**A/N: Dun dun! I know I am so evil... that is why I update almost every day. I love reviewers! Well I have a QOTD (Question of the day)**

**QOTD: What would you like to see as a story and what do you think the title should be? If I like your idea I will be sure to give you a shoutout in the next chapter. I already have it written. I only want ONE REVIEW! JUST ONE! Well ADIOS! DO SVIDANIA! AU REVOIR! ADDIO! FARVEL! GOODBYE!**


	3. I Won't Back Down

**Hey all you people that read my crap stories. I just wanted to let you know that after a couple more chapters, this story will be on hold. I am not giving up on it, I just won't be updating all the time. I know it isn't an excuse, but I am starting school up in a few more days. I am kind of disappointed that my fanfiction life will be left behind until further notice after 2 or 3 more chaps but there isn't really anything I can do about it, sooo... on with the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does. I am cool but not THAT cool.**

He leaned into me slowly, and captured my lips with his. I leaned into the kiss until I realized what I was doing. I pulled back from him so fast you would have thought his lips were on fire. He gave me a confrizzled (A/N my made up word for very confused.)look and reached for me. I shrunk away from his touch, and saw hurt flash across his face.

"Sebastian, I can't. You know I can't." I said, looking into his deep almost black eyes. I saw a hint of anger, but it was gone so fast you almost couldn't tell it was ever there in the first place.

"Why NOT?" He asked through gritted teeth. He looked at me with a furious expression, his jaw clenched so tight I almost thought it was going to pop open and springs would hop all over the sidewalk.

"Sebastian. I CAN'T. GOD DAMN IT! I CAN'T!" I screamed, trying as best I could not to burst into tears. But even so, a rebel tear made its way down my cheek, leaving a small path in its trail as it trekked its way off my face.

"I asked you WHY, BITCH!" He boomed as he clenched and unclenched his fists. I backed up. He had never raised his voice at me before. I almost turned and ran, but I stood my ground.

"Because. I am in a relationship." I stated, watching as his face turned from tan to maroon.

"Who is it, and what kind of relationship?" He asked in hid scary calm voice.

"No, no. I have wasted to much of your time already, so I'll just be on-"

"GOD DAMN IT! ANSWER ME!" He yelled, grabbing me roughly by the arm. His calm façade had broken, and you could practically see steam coming from his ears.

"Umm... I-well, we are engaged. It was arranged though. And, well it's Jace. Jace Lightwood." I stammered, trying my best to seem calm and brave, but failing miserably. Sebastian was quiet for a few moments, seeming deep in thought, until he finally broke his silence.

"So come with me. You can stay with me and I can take care of you. I am out of school, have a job, lots of cash, and my own home. You could live with me. Please?" He said, grabbing my hand as if to reassure he would take good care of me.

"Fine. I'll stay with you, but on one condition: no intimacy unless I ask you or give you permission to do it." I answered, holding up a finger when I got to the condition. Little did we know that we were being watched and now someone knew where I was going...

**A/N: This will be one of my last posts in the next week. Sorry :-( But it isn't like I can help it. It really isn't my fault that summer decided to end, to take me away from you. I mean I guess it is kind of my fault, because I decided to start writing this at the end of summer, but I can't help that my damn fanfiction account wouldn't work for a month! Ok, well remember when you were little, and you heard at some point ' The Cow Jumped Over the Moon'? Well, I remember. I have one question... What in the world is a cow doing jumping over the Moon? ! Exactly! Last time I checked cows were a part of Earth, and didn't jump through the atmosphere to fly over 100,000 miles away just to jump over the DAMN MOON! This has me confrizzled! So R&amp;R, whether it be to tell me that this has you confrizzled too or how much you like or dislike my work, I beg of you REVIEW! **

**OH AND BTW BEFORE I FORGET THIS CHAPTER IS A DEDICATION TO: kUkANAbAYbEE for favoriting my writing and me withing 30 minutes of when I first updated. It is also in dedacation to MrsSweeneyTodd and Coldheart.13 because the both followed within 30 minutes too. Oh and I don't mean ti sound ungratefull or anything because I am anything but! I am extremely grateful, but do you think you could review and tell me what stories you would like to read and what you would like them to be called. I will say it was your idea whoever posts it. Oh and my fifth reviewer gets chapter dedication! Bye!**


	4. I'm A Tease!

**Hey! Well sorry but, until I get at least one review no chapter! ONE REVIEW PLEASE! Just one! But, because I am awesome I will give you a teaser, but this is a cliffy so... the first reviewer gets to choose what happens in the chapter. And you get a shout out! Review PLEASE! Oh and if you read my A/N write 1234 in a review. If you are the first reviewer I will PM you and ask you what you want to happen in the chapter. On with the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. This is just getting stupid. I have been repeating this over and over! Okay so... Cassandra Clare you own TMI! Okay, you do! God, for the last time, I do NOT own TMI!**

No. She can't go with him. She belongs with me, can't she see that?! I won't let her go with him. She won't love him; she loves me. Me! I have been with her for years, but she just doesn't see the looks in my eyes when I see her. She is mine. She belongs to ME and ME only. Jace and Sebastian better watch out, becausei am coming for Clarissa and no one can stop me...

**A/N: Who is it? Review and tell me what you think. Also tell me who you think is after Clary. Oh and first reviewer gets a chapter dedication and gets to choose what will happen in that chapter. Don't worry about making sure you are first reviewer though. Type in what you think or whatever, and I will PM you and ask what you want to happen in the chapter. Bye!**


	5. Determined To Find You

**Hi!**

**Review Replies:**

**To: : Thanks! And just because you said that I am going to update! Oh and I really try, but I suck at cliffy's! So, thank you for the compliment!**

**To: ILOVEYOUCLACE: You are right! It is either Simon or Jonathan! I haven't decided yet! I will include it in next chapter, after you tell me who you want it to be. I will be sure to give you a shout out! Thank you!**

**To: Guest: Thanks! I think it is interesting too! I am not currently sure what I want to happen, so it is interesting and mysterious!**

**To: Guest: Thank you! I wouldn't call it amazing but if you think that, f go right ahead! And thanks for your opinion to I Cry! I wasn't sure if any one liked my story enough and I kind of thought I Cry was a crappy idea. But because of you I am going to post it! Oh and please please, please, please, please tell me what you want to come of the next chapter! After reading this chapter of course! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMI. Cassandra Clare does.**

I knew I was in danger. I could sense it. I have always been that way. I can sense when I am in danger. I was getting nauseous from how much power was surrounding me. I felt like I was drowning in a sea of risk, and my hands were tied, but no one would help me to the surface. I was slowly sinking, unable to swim, gasping for air as I sunk deeper and deeper into the dark body of menace. I wasn't afraid of Sebastian; it was the dark cloud of aura threatening my life if I didn't stay right beside him. There was someone out there. Someone treacherous. Someone sinister. Someone that wanted me, and was determined to get me. It was who it could be that had me worried. I feared for my life, and I wasn't about to put the ones I loved in jeopardy. I left, at dawn.

**A/N: Oooh! Where she gonna go? RATE AND REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, and what you think she is going to do. PLEASE!**


	6. Reavealed! Forever and Always

**Hi I missed my reviewers! You guys and girls better review more often if you want me to update! **

**Review Replies:**

**To: Guestiepoo: You are right! Sebastian is creepy! BUT, in this story she isn't his sister or anything, so they practically had a normal relationship. Clary only goes with him because she loved him, and doesn't want to hurt his feelings. **

**To: our-amelia: Thank you! I like your idea and I might use it for later chapters, but for now I think both are following her. **

**To: LadyWayland: I do believe you are correct there! I will update often, and just so you don't forget to see if I updated, write down the name of my story, and how many chapters there are before I update!**

**To: : where did you come up with your pen name? I like it. It is very unique! Oh and you were in fact fifth reviewer so PM me and tell me what you want to happen next chapter! For Clary's best friend besides Simon, pick what you want HER name to be and her personality and looks please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. Cassandra Clare does! **

She can't hide from me. I have known her all my life! I have to help the Master. If I don't I will end up like that fool, Jordan. Decapitated. I will save her, from anyone. I would take a bullet for her, but she never seems to notice. I can't take this torture anymore! She will be mine. I will make her my wife and we will be happy. The Master says he will be happy as long as Clary ends up married to one of us. The Circle. He says one of us can marry her, as long as HE gets her pregnant. I would be happier if she bore my offspring, but I am loyal to the Master. I am his second in command so I must stay loyal. He says since she trusts me I will find her and shall capture her. He says if anyone were to marry her that weren't him, it shall be me. I feel bad, for betraying her, but I am done with waiting for her to notice I dont want to be 'just friends'. I Simon Lewis, wishfor her to kiss me when I want her to.I want her to lie next to me as I fall asleep every night. I want her to writhe beneath me. I want her to be my wife. I want her to be Clary Lewis. Forever and Always. And I WILL get my wish.

**A/N Revealed! Simon betrayed her! I figured! He can't stay loyal and pretend he doesn't love her FOREVER! Who do you think the Master is? Tell me in a review! It will make my day! Bye!**


	7. I Left I Had To

**Hi!**

**Review Replies: **

**Guest (TMI Lover): Thank you for your idea! I will use it in my story just like I promised! And thanks for using a label so I know who you are! I will probably use your idea next chapter! And because you were my first reviewer and you are so eager about I Cry, I will allow you to pick the name, personality, and looks of Jace's girlfriend when Clary meets him. K, review soon! **

**ILOVEYOUCLACE: Unfortunately no, Valentine is not the master. Good guess though.**

222222222222222222

I run this morning. I have to run. I can't endanger my loved ones. They have been through too much already; especially Sebastian. It isn't that I don't feel safe with him; it's just, well I know I already put him at risk, and my life doesn't matter much to anyone. So I have to ditch him.

I slipped carefully out of Sebastian's bed and snuck out of the room. I knew my way around this placealready, because Seb had given me multiple tours, mainly to tell me where Iit was acceptable to makeout. Once I got out of the room, I headed to the end of the hall where the glass staircase was. When I got there I walked silently down to where the living room, kitchen, and exit were located. What I saw in front of me caused me to stop in my tracks...

**A\N: What did she see? Tell me what you think in a review! Please? Pretty please, it will make my day!**


	8. Just a check SORRY!

**Guest (TMI lover): thanks for the name! I have a sister named Kaitlin; she spells it differently though. What would you like Kaitlin to look like? Do you want her to be in I Cry or this story? **

**Everyone: I do reply via review if you think I have been ignorant of you! Thanks! BYE! (THAT was a little exaggerated...) Byesies!**


End file.
